Baby Blue Doesn't Suit You
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie wakes up to find Stuart wearing nothing but one of Robbie's baby blue shirts.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this one shot and I have had a fight or two because it just wouldn't write the way I saw it in my head. Inspired because I am in my room wearing nothing more than my underwear and an oversized blue shirt (the joys of living alone!) and it is most definitely a turn on to see it on someone else.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Baby Blue Doesn't Suit You]<strong>

* * *

><p>Waking up but refusing to open his eyes, Robbie reached out to pull his partner close to him so that they could snuggle on their only morning off in God knows how long but froze when he realised that all he was clutching at was empty space. Carefully opening one eye, he looked around to observe the situation and could see clothes all over the floor which meant that he was still in the apartment somewhere. Sitting up, he ran his hands through his brown curls and then he smelt it. The strong smell of coffee. As if in a trance, he climbed out of the bed, quickly pulled on his boxers and pretty much ran to the kitchen to grab a cup of their nectar – pretty much the only thing their bodies ran on – before freezing in the door way.<p>

Leaning back against the counter, wearing nothing but Robbie's baby blue shirt that he'd been wearing yesterday was Stuart with a cup of coffee in his hands. The shirt hung loose which showed that Stuart hadn't thought his partner would be waking up any time soon. A groan escaped his lips as he took in the milk white skin tarnished with dark purple bite marks on the neck and then lower down on his stomach. The colour of the shirt was all wrong for Stuart, it washed him out, but at that precise moment, Robbie didn't give a damn. All he cared about was the fact that his partner was half hard, wearing next to nothing and innocently drinking a mug of coffee. It was enough to give a man a heart attack.

Looking up, Stuart saw Robbie and his eyes opened wide as he pushed himself off the counter, putting the coffee mug down before returning his hands to his front so that he could do up the shirt buttons. "I didn't mean to wake you but I just couldn't sleep so I decided to..."

"Stop," Robbie strangled out as he interrupted the man's rambles. Stuart didn't know whether he meant talking or undoing the buttons so he stopped doing both and looked back into his partner's eyes. Smiling, he knew exactly which one it was because of how black Robbie's eyes with lust and he couldn't help but move his hands back up the shirt, undoing the buttons that he'd just fastened, as he took slow steps towards his partner.

"Do you like what you see?" He teased gently stopping a few steps away, undoing the last button and then just standing there in front of his partner. The shirt hanging loose at his sides, his hands resting against his stomach muscles and Robbie couldn't help but wish that they'd move a little bit lower and give him a good show but before he could even voice his opinion, Stuart had turned round and was walking back to get his coffee.

"God, you're a dirty little tease," Robbie ground out as he moved up behind his boyfriend, his arms wrapping around Stuart's waist as his hand took hold of his cock and ran his hand down the length, smirking slightly as it hardened at his touch. He pressed a kiss to the spot beneath the man's ear before grazing his teeth over it knowing that was his partner's particular weak spot.

Stuart whimpered before turning to look at his partner, his eyes now darkened with desire simply from a touch. "Come now," he pouted. "Being a tease would mean that I wasn't willing to go all the way," he pointed out before leaning back and sucking on Robbie's jaw, not caring about the slight stubble there as he hadn't shaved yet that morning, before grinding back against Robbie's cock, "whereas I'm completely willing."

As if the words had snapped something in the older man, he turned them around and pushed Stuart down on the kitchen table. "Completely willing, are we?" He ground out as he bit down hard on the flesh just above Stuart's left nipple causing the man to whimper, his hips bucking up causing his cock to rub against that of Robbie's clothed one. Pressing his head against Stuart's chest, he groaned before pressing kisses down the man's stomach. There'd never been anything primal about sex with Stuart before. It wasn't because he thought Stuart was vanilla, he knew damned well the guy was vanilla, but he'd wanted to prove that this relationship was more to him than just sex but sometimes... He bit down on Stuart's hip before placing his hand over the spot and looking up at him... Sometimes there was just something about letting the animal inside of you loose.

Stuart was about to ask why the man had stopped before heard a recognisable click and before he could even ask why a bottle of lube was at hand in the kitchen he felt Robbie's finger teasing the muscle gently and he groaned. Leaning in, Robbie covered Stuart's lips with his before pushing his finger into the tight muscle. He felt Stuart move beneath him, felt his intake of breath but more importantly he felt Stuart move impatiently against the finger that was hardly in causing him to smile as he pulled that one out before pushing back in with two fingers. "So you're not a tease but you're most definitely impatient," he whispered against Stuart's mouth causing the man to chuckle before running his hands through the brown curls, bringing the lips back down so that he could take them in a hungry kiss as he fucked himself on Robbie's fingers knowing that Robbie was still worried about being gentle.

"Your cock," he stated against the man's lips before looking into his eyes, smiling as he knew that Robbie's eyes would go black with desire just from listening to Stuart be so crude and blunt, "is what I want, Robbie. Not your fingers. Give me your cock, please." The please was said on a beg as he felt Robbie slip in a third finger, knowing that the guy was pushing his limits as Robbie's hand took hold of Stuart's cock and pumped it once before running his thumb over the slit, covering it in pre-cum and then putting it into his mouth. The moan of satisfaction broke Stuart and he started to beg. "Please, Robbie. I want it, please. I want..." he moaned as he felt the loss of the fingers but he didn't need to worry because it wasn't long before Robbie had inserted the head of his cock into Stuart's ass. "Don't stop, please." He wrapped his hands around Robbie's neck and pulled him down to kiss him, hoping to distract him as he tried to pull Robbie deeper into him but Robbie held onto the man's hips as he kissed the man.

They kissed like that, with Robbie slightly inside Stuart, for what seemed like hours until Robbie broke the kiss and without warning, lunged into Stuart causing him to moan as his hands tightened on the kitchen table. Setting a pattern, Robbie moved in and out of Stuart with quick, full lunges allowing the man to feel completely filled before taking it away and Stuart couldn't help but moan, his head moving side to side on the table as he listened to it groan beneath them at the added weight. Reaching out, Robbie linked one of his hands with Stuart's while the other took hold of his cock and started to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts into Stuart. Both of them were speaking incoherently, whispered sweet nothings, murmurs of approval and desperate pleas for completion.

Robbie could feel that he was near, his stomach was tight and he knew Stuart was near because he could feel the muscles in his thighs twitching before they tightened around him. Stroking Stuart harder, Robbie grinned as he felt Stuart arch off the table and call out his name in a cry as he coated both their stomachs with his seed. The release caused his muscles to spasm, tightening around Robbie and he groaned as he continued to thrust in the best he could before coming himself, his forehead pressed against Stuart's shoulder as he allowed himself to calm down by pressing a kiss to the milk white flesh waiting for him there.

Sighing, Stuart ran his fingers through Robbie's brown curls before smiling. "I think I need to wear your clothes more often," he joked lightly.

"Baby blue doesn't suit you," Robbie pointed out but the sound was quiet due to him speaking into Stuart's shoulder but the younger man had heard him and couldn't help but laugh, his hands tightening on the brown curls as he shook his head while pulling the man up to press a kiss onto the man's pouting lips. "But I'd be more than happy to rip the offending colour off of you."


End file.
